


Almost there

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, not all relationship ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: We were almost there, perhaps, maybe, just a little more.





	1. The story of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with more sucky writings. This one is heavy angst. I wanted to portray that not all relationship ends because they no longer love each other. It's a different perspective of mine when trouble brews in a happy healthy relationship. The first chapter is the overview while the following 2 chapters are more heavily emphasised on the feelings of the two in their own pov. I hope I didn't cause your eyeballs to bleed HAHAHA. :)

Banging of walls, shouting with a mix of crying again in the mansion. “Why?” Sicheng sobs out once again, tears streaming non-stop from his eyes.  
“What the fuck do you want Sicheng!” Jaehyun shouted, face riled with anger. 

“What do I want? I just want a day without us fighting. A day you can come back home early. Sober. A day where I don’t have to feel like… like…”his voice shook as he choked on his tears. A lump in his throat refusing to let him say _those _words.__

__“Feel like what? Sicheng say it. Say that you feel like crap. That we can no longer make it back to the way it was. The promises turned to lies.” Jaehyun spat out relentlessly. Alcohol still flowing in his system, fueling the pent up frustrations._ _

__“I’m tired Jae. I really am. Why do we have to fight like this every day? When did we became like this?” Sicheng fought back the urge to cry. He had enough of crying. ‘Pathetic…’ he thought._ _

__2 years. It has been 2 years since they have gotten married. 1 year and 8 months since the fights began. It started that night, Sicheng had stayed up waiting for Jaehyun to return. Numerous calls all ending with a voice message. No replies to the countless messages sent._ _

__“Come on. Pick up. It’s 2am, where are you, Jae.” Sicheng mumbled to himself as he waits for the line to connect once again._ _

__“Hello?” a voice spoke from the other end. However, it was not Jaehyun._ _

__“Who are you?” Sicheng asked the female._ _

__“Just someone. Who are you?” the voice carried a high and mighty air._ _

__Sicheng gulped. “Sorry… Wrong number.” He responded, immediately ending the call. He tells himself that Jaehyun would never betray him. No anyone but never Jaehyun. Forcing himself to forget about the call, he went into the bedroom hoping for some shut eye. He flipped and turn but could not fall asleep no matter what. The voice rang in his head like a siren, keeping him up the entire night until the next morning when Jaehyun had returned. He frowned at the state the man was in. Disheveled hair, clothes in a mess, obviously with a hangover. Yet he forced a smile, greeting Jaehyun happily but Jaehyun just gave him a quick peck on the cheek before crashing on the bed._ _

__It was fine once or twice but by the fifth occurrence, Sicheng could not hold himself from confronting Jaehyun. Jaehyun once again hungover got annoyed and started to raise his voice. He constantly stated that it was work related, asking the other to understand him. One fight turned two, two turned three and they lost track. One thing led to another and the pair soon found themselves fighting over almost everything._ _

__Sicheng have had enough. He was tired and he knew that Jaehyun was as well. “No more Jae. No more excuses. I think we both know that enough is enough.” Despite the tear stained face, Sicheng smiled, taking out an envelope from the drawer. “Let’s end it.” he choked out, placing the envelope in front of Jaehyun.  
This time, it was Jaehyun’s turn to hold back his tears, he opened and closed his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he finally gathered the courage. “Sure.” He replied, biting down on his lips._ _

__Sicheng nodded looking down as he passed Jaehyun , entering their bedroom. Perhaps now it would be considered Jaehyun’s bederoom instead. A few minutes later, He emerged with a bag and his luggage. Sicheng stood in front of Jaehyun, he breathed out. Holding out his hand, he placed a ring and a necklace along with the key to the house on the table._ _

__Smiling, he commented one last time. “Thank you and goodbye my love.” He turned, making his way out of the house as fast as possible so that Jaehyun does not see him crying again. Jaehyun could only stare as the silhouette disappears past the door. Upon the click of the door, he let himself sink to the ground. “I’m sorry. Farewell my love.” As he cried to his heart’s content._ _


	2. A little too much love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we loved too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Sicheng's perspective. Enjoy :)

Hey, remember the summer we met? Remember the summer we fell in love? The you I knew was sweet yet awkward but adorable in your own way. The typical we fell in love and got married, we made promises we swore to keep and yet we failed. 

You numb yourself, suddenly changing like the seasons. The longing image of you in my mind smears over me yet you paint the canvas a different colour. You started going out more, getting drunk. You turned cold, whatever happened to us?

I spent the nights crying in the bedroom, the bed cold and empty. I thought I could be strong, maybe it was a test that would soon be over. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. I want to believe you are still the you I love but yet you have decided to prove me wrong. 

The fights grew and I became tired, helpless from the crying. The more we fought, the more I thought, ‘What was it that is now worth fighting for?’ I’m suffocating but you never knew. The more I held on, the more I lose you. Yet I don’t want to give this up, I don’t want to give us up. However, baby, it seems like our end is coming soon. 

The tiredness grew on your face and we were dangerously and anxiously walking on. Every fight is a repeat, the thread keeps getting thinner. I wondered how long we could last. 

One last time, the last time, you told me you loved me but yet I felt like it was a different person I was facing. What were you scared of? One by one the lies grew. I have given up, I do not know what else I can do. It is too late, we have reached a point of no return.

Today we fought again. I cried again. You must think I am a weak, helpless, crybaby right? Sick of fighting, sick of holding on, I know. I’m ready too. Was this what our promises meant? Step by step we moved closer to the edge. I finally think it is time. I think it is right to throw away even the last bit of my heart. I’ll let go of it all. Because that is love. 

I close my eyes as I placed the folder in front of you. Drop by drop, my tears are drying and returning. I once despised you. Not because of what you did or what you became, but because I loved you too much to let you go. But now I am disappearing. Our love that seemed would last forever is ending with a goodbye. I will erase you too. Our memories everything. We are erasing each other, our end is coming. With this goodbye my love. We were almost there, perhaps just a little too much love.


	3. A little short of honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we were a little short of honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on Jaehyun's perspective. Enjoy :)

I still remember the I first saw you and fell in love. Your smile was vibrant and blinding, something I never want you to lose. We were the typical best friends to lover troupe but that’s cool, nothing I would change about it. You accepted that lame proposal where I screwed up and forgot what I was going to say. I knew I made the right choice. 

You had the ability to make me stupid, crazy when I am with you and I wouldn’t change it for the world. I told myself, whoever makes you lose your smile deserves death, yet I was the one who hurt you the most. That night I screwed up by drinking too much and nearly ended up doing something I would have regretted but, in my mind, I could only see you. I ended up getting away, but I couldn’t find my way home. I knew you had cried, your eyes were puffy and you look like you have not slept. However, you put on a front, greeting me with a smile. I acted drunk, giving you a quick peck before pretending to sleep. 

I couldn’t help but wonder why you wouldn’t be honest with me. You know you don’t need to act strong in front of me. You were like a flower, waiting to fall, and yet I don’t want to let you fall. I resorted to drinking when our communication got screwed. You were there, but I can’t see you and I can’t touch you.

I started to hate you. More accurately hate myself. You were like the moon, waiting for the sun to set, waiting for me to return. Yet, I never did. The truth hidden beneath the lies hurt you even more. I know how often your pillows were damped, how often you had trouble sleeping but why did we let it get to that extent.   
I broke you, like shattered glass, our relationship can never return back the way it was. Alcohol was my reliance yet was the fuel to this flame. And so was our love for each other. I can’t let you go but I can’t hold on either. Step by step we walked on a thin line. 

Even with the fights I had never forgotten our promises, but I didn’t know how to face you. To face me. When I see you crying, you aren’t helpless, but I am. A single mistake and everything would end. And everything did come to an end. 

You stood in front of me smiling with those tears filled eyes, my heart ached but I know, I’m ready too. Our end was coming. Because you’ll forget, I should too. Your beautiful face, I’ll forget them. I’ll erase it all. I can’t lose you more than I already did. I knew you would leave someday, that you would say goodbye. I have already prepared my heart, but it still hurts. The tighter the string, the greater the pain. But I was the one who brought us to this point. In 1,2,3, I’ll let go of it all, because that is love. 

Time is ticking and stopping again. My eyes that only looked at you will quietly close as you walk out that door. In the end we are erasing each other. Our love that seemed would last forever is ending with a goodbye. Goodbye my love. We were almost there, maybe a little short of honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this fic. Hope it wasn't too bad... :) Thank you for reading and I shall work on the other fic's update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue to the next page to find out more about the in between. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
